


An Adequate Arrangement

by indevan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora has something to tell her new husband and can't help but be taken aback while watching him in the training yard</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adequate Arrangement

Her new husband is strange, Anora thinks.  She sees him out in the practice yards early in the evening unarmed.  Instead of sparring with a guardsman or a dummy, he dances.  His long legs move like liquid beneath him and his upper body sways to a beat only he can hear.  It’s different from the Fereldan dances she’s seen.  The call to their barbarian roots involving tapping drums and accompanied by the dancers barking like dogs.  It’s also different from the Orlesian court dances that were drummed into her (against her father’s will, of course) when she was younger.  She and Cailan would suffer through them and he’d trod all over her feet and apologize and then decide to let her lead.

Anora laughs darkly at that thought.  It almost describes their entire marriage.  She stands at the entranceway to the training yards and watches him dance.  Leo Cousland is very strange.  Very strange.  She doesn’t mind his company most of the time.  He dresses outlandishly: bright colors and tight, very tight clothing.  It never matches either, and he looks like he got dressed in the dark.  Sometimes he bares his middle, just cuts off the bottoms of shirts.  The strangest part to Anora is that it catches on.  People wanting to dress like the Hero of Ferelden.  Sewing themselves into impossibly tight silk trousers and garishly ugly tunics.

Right now he only wears leather leggings as he dances in the practice yard, body moving like a stag’s.  He doesn’t look like a Cousland.  Anora had known his family and they were all tall and big with heavy muscles.  Fergus, now Teryn, had dwarfed even her husband and Cailan had not been small.  Leo somehow came about, this yellow-haired (she could not call that color blond) misfit with skinny, jutting hips.

She watches him for a moment longer, not wanting to make her presence known.  Anora has never seen Leo dance, not like this.  He spins on one foot and leaps through the air.  Lands on the ball of one foot and eases it down.  Moves sensually, wiggling his hips and running his hands down his sides.  He bends backwards and walks onto his hands.  Collapses down and rolls around on his neck.

“Oh,” Anora says quietly as he contorts.

Apparently that sound is all Leo needs and he leaps to his feet, body tense.

“Hello?” he asks, squinting his eyes to see into the shadows.

She steps into the fading light of day and smiles softly.

“I’m sorry.  I was just watching you dance...you’re very good.”

Leo bows a little, a smile on his face.

“I know that but thanks.  Sunset is the only time I have this yard to myself, you know.”

“I know.”

He is a very late sleeper.  Anora has always risen with the sun but Leo sleeps until noon.  When he finally gets up, he stumbles into the kitchen and demands both lunch and breakfast while rubbing sleep from his eyes like a child.

“Are you coming to bed tonight?” she asks him, lifting her brows.

Leo hitches his shoulder up and then lowers it.

“No.  I’m staying in Zevran’s room.”

Anora doesn’t mind the elf.  He flirts shamelessly with her but then his eyes linger on Leo and she sees them filled to the brim with love for him.

“You can move in there if you’d like,” she says.

“Why?”

Finally she remembers her purpose for seeking him out.

“I think I’ve conceived an heir.”

Leo’s eyes widen.

“Really?  I thought you were barren.”

Anora sighs, still not used to how blunt he can be.

“Apparently I am not.  But if you and I are to have a child then your duties in my bed are no longer necessary.”

He laughs and bends backwards once more.  He walks back onto his hands and tilts his face up to look at her.

“You’re so formal!” he exclaims.

Anora arches a brow. “Oh?”

Leo curls his legs forward so his feet nearly touch his head.

“Yes!  You’re all ‘Leo you don’t need to bang me anymore!’  Anora, c’mon!  I don’t mind sharing a room with you.”

He inches his legs further so they touch the ground and pulls his body back up behind him so he’s standing.

“You would rather room with Zevran, though,” she points out.

“Well, yeah, of course.  I’m in love with him.” He shrugs. “But you make it sound like I thought sharing a bed with you was torture.”

Her lips curve upwards in amusement.  One thing she can say about Leo is that she never knows what he’s doing to say next.  Anora reaches out and gently pushes hair from his face.  Leo grins back.


End file.
